Blaez
Blaez (pronounced Blayz / Blaze) Blaez is a powerful Halfbreed Warrior and Ruinous Healer. A heavily armed warrior (obsessed with personally naming her weapons), she is frequently encountered with her double edged spear 'Kira' & dagger 'Wave' - along with a combination of either her Bastard elf sword 'Griffin' or her bow&arrows 'Daarth&Syths'... She has been known to make short work of her enemies. An uncommon half breed of Dark Elf and Wolf Shifter, her story and history remains a mystery, except to those few who have gained her trust. A natural warrior indeed, and ever improving as she learns from her fellow elite skilled and powerful allies. However her true strength and dominant nature comes out during the Full Moon when she is able to transform into a vicious Shifter beast, able to take down the most powerful enemies and tear them limb from limb! The latest Full Moon was a Blood Moon 'Bad Moon Rising' where a wild pack of Shifters surrendered to the power of the Moon (she lead them as The Alpha of the Weft). Although forces then had her and the pack controlled by Strigos, subsequent multiple Masters, then ending with the demon Fenhryl - who ordered them to attack the town which resulted in an epic 'final dying seconds' slaughter' of everyone in the Tavern. The events of this Blood Moon also triggered her memory flashbacks and she finally remembered her name. No longer was she to walk the lands as 'Nameless' - she would now be referred to as Blaez. However, the flashbacks now gave her another frightening purpose - to rediscover the truth and the past which had intentionally been stolen from her. Blaez's life was a fated dark path towards the Narga, however she was solidly guided into her first faction by a fellow ally, Bannin - a skillful elementari warrior. Blaez is now a core member of the elite group The Chosen Of Shadow and now finds purpose in worshipping a Demonic Patron (one of the Narga) named 'Trarchor the Mind Flayer', who feeds on Nightmares and Mutation. She learned to harness healing and life draining powers from the Blood Moon with the help of Lunos, and since continues to draw healing strength from her Dark Demonic Lord. Her healing and reviving of others is not to be of goodwill or aid to them, but to serve and feed Trarchor's dark power. She purposefully heals others back to health to force them to relive their fated doom of nightmares, terrors and savage mutilation. Some of her allies welcome this as 'a small price to pay' just to gain another opportunity at life for their own purposes. Whilst others may not be so lucky as Blaez sometimes heals foes, just to strike them down again to their own detriment, yet for her twisted dark amusement. Blaez has other special skills and powers in which go unnoticed... unless someone gets close enough to her.. Finally, when she attacks and leaves them suffering, she seals it with a 'dark twisted goodbye' by whispering "sweetest dreams"... Everything Blaez IS AND DOES is to serve Trarchor and Gideon (the voice of the Narga & leader of The Chosen Of Shadow). Blaez has so far proven herself to be a worthy and loyal server, as she has recently been gifted with a special Ruinous Collar which allows her to shift and UNLEASH her bestial form at any time she desires to embrace her true nature - She no longer needs to wait for a full moon... Controlling her and binding that power back into the Collar, however, is not an easy task able to be achieved by others... and doing so unharmed...